The Long Goodbye
by Danaefilla
Summary: Gabriela Dawson n'est jamais revenue à Chicago et Matt ne s'attend plus à la revoir mais un accident fait venir la caserne 51 à Porto Rico, un tremblement de terre en plus de l'Ouragan et l'unité de Dawson est en grand danger (Spoilers Saison 7) Ne tiens pas en compte de l'épisode en question.
1. Chapter 1

PS : Gabby n'est jamais revenue à Chicago et Matt ne s'attend plus à la revoir de sitôt mais un accident fait venir la caserne 51 à Porto Rico, un tremblement de terre en plus de l'ouragan et l'unité 13 celle de Dawson est en grand danger.

Chapitre 1

Une grosse enveloppe marron déposée sur la table basse du salon. Elle y était depuis quelques jours mais il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir jusqu'à présent.

Casey savait déjà ce que contenait l'enveloppe, l'adresse d'expédition indiquait Porto Rico sur la première ligne et il y était marqué « Gabriella Dawson »

C'était les papiers du divorce qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Casey prit son coupe papier et ouvrit délicatement, une seconde enveloppe blanche était tombée à ses pieds.

Elle était fermée pour ne pas être lue. Un gros document avec pleins de petits post-it, c'était les endroits où il aurait à signer sur le document. Casey décacheta la seconde lettre et la lûe à voix basse.

« Cher Matt,

Je suis désolé, ce sont certes les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Je sais que la distance va nous séparer encore plus. Toi à Chicago et moi à Porto Rico. C'est limite inconcevable pour moi comme ça l'est pour toi. Je regrette d'en être arrivé là et de ne pas t'avoir donné ce que tu voulait le plus au monde, un enfant. C'est pour cela que je te demander de signer ces papiers et tu va me traiter d'égoïste et je le conçois mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux.

Je t'aime Matt et je t'aimerais même quand tu aura signé ce bout de papier.

Ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir et je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons.

Avec tout mon amour.

Gaby Dawson»

Le jeune pompier chiffonna la lettre et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Gabriella Dawson était le genre de personne qui ne pensait qu'à elle et même marié à Casey depuis un ans et demi.

Elle pouvait foncer tête baissé quand il s'agissait d'une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais c'était Gabriella Dawson.

Il s'était passé quelques semaines depuis qu'il avait signé les papiers du divorce. Le jeune homme n'en avait parlé à personne dans son équipe et au sein même de la caserne. Tout ce petit monde était bien occupé à ne pas remarquer qu'il avait changé.

Il avait sa veste bleue sur lui, la plus chaude qu'il avait au sein de la caserne. La température au dehors était aux alentours de 0°C et il commençait à se sentir patraque depuis quelques jours. Sa radio sur son épaule et ses pas l'amenaient vers le bureau de Boden. Il frappa sur l'encadrure de la porte. Le chef de Bataillon du 51 le regarda du haut de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Matt ?

\- Chef, j'ai un rendez vous que je ne peux pas reporter et je serais de retour d'ici 2 bonnes heures.

\- Pas de soucis Matt, je vais demander à Hermann de te remplacer.

\- Merci chef !

\- Est ce que tu vas bien Matt ?

Cette question le mettait un peu mal à l'aise envers son responsable, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait cette question et cette fois, il devrait y répondre.

\- Oui, je vais bien pourquoi ?

\- Juste que je m'inquiètes pour toi, j'ai l'impression de te sentir distant en ce moment ? Et surtout envers l'équipe.

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à finir mais je vais bien je vous promets chef.

Boden savait très bien que le jeune capitaine ne voulait pas répondre à la question alors il répondit quasiment à côté de la plaque.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler ! Je ne suis pas qu'un simple chef, je suis aussi un ami.

\- Je sais chef mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire et je vais être en retard.

Boden lui ordonna de partir pour aller à son rendez-vous. Casey ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla de la caserne. Un bonnet sur la tête et les clefs de son pick-up dans une de ses poches de sa veste. Il monta dans la voiture et sa tête toucha le volant, que c'était dur de jouer la comédie avec eux.

Boden sauvegarda son document et prit le chemin de la cuisine/salle de repos des hommes et femmes de la caserne.

\- Hermann, j'ai besoin que tu remplace Casey pendant 1 ou 2 heures au camion.

Hermann était en train de manger un bol de céréales avec du lait et se trouvait sur le canapé. Il se retourna pour faire fasse à Boden.

\- Pas de soucis chef ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Casey ? Demanda le lieutenant.

\- Je ne sais pas actuellement.

Tout le monde sentait que Casey s'éloignait de son équipe.

Casey était allé en ville pas très loin d'un dispensaire médical. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le dispensaire médical. A l'intérieur il semblait faire plus chaud qu'au dehors. Une petite quinte de toux et il était devant l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je suis Matt Casey, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Shondray Parker.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Casey, elle vous attends !

La jeune femme s'était levé de son bureau et avait demandé à Matt de le suivre. La secrétaire lui avait ouvert la porte et avait annoncé le nom du jeune homme au médecin.

Le psychiatre l'avait fait venir dans son bureau et la porte s'était refermé sur les deux personnes.

Il n'en était sorti que deux heures plus tard et s'était excusé auprès de Boden, ce dernier n'avait rien dit et avait accepté ses excuses. Cela n'avait pas du d'impact au sein de la caserne puisque Hermann avait prit le relais avec Casey au sein du camion 81.

Un sac de médicament sous la main qu'il avait mis dans son casier et il avait reprit la place au sein de la caserne.

Casey avait prit place à l'intérieur du camion, ils avaient étés appelés car un ascenseur était toujours en train de descendre et qu'un homme se trouvait bloqué en dessous de l'intérieur. Les deux camions étaient présents sur les lieux et l'homme qui se trouvait être le manager du lieu leur avait expliqué qu'un homme était venu pour l'entretien et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le bloquer en temps et en heure et qu'à présent il se trouvait en dessous.

Kelly & Matt étaient en train de trouver une idée pour sauver l'homme qui s'y trouvait bloqué. Il y avait encore de la place et une maigre place, Casey enleva sa veste et son casque et sans dire quoi que ce soit s'était faufilé dans l'interstice quand Kelly et ses hommes l'avaient remarqués.

Tout le monde s'était acharné pour essayer de sauver les deux hommes bloqués dessous. Kelly connaissait Casey depuis un sacré bout de temps et il savait que le jeune capitaine du 51 n'était pas le genre de personne suicidaire mais les temps très dur pour lui et Kelly n'était plus sur de rien.

Une bonne heure plus tard et les deux hommes étaient remontés à la surface. Tout le monde était ravi de voir le jeune capitaine en bon état. Kelly lui avait lancé un regard qui en disait long mais il lui avait fait remarqué qu'il s'en fichait un peu.

Kelly avait dû admettre en parlant à Boden que ça ne ressemblait en rien à Casey ce comportement mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose.

La fin de journée semblait être particulièrement longue pour Casey et ses hommes, ils avaient enchaînés pas mal de fausses-alertes et la fatigue avait prit le dessus. Tout le monde s'était allongé dans leurs lits respectifs et essayaient de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité.

Casey se trouvait sur sa chaise et devant son bureau, il semblait mettre ce temps à profit pour mettre à jour ses rapports d'intervention. Kelly était aussi sur sa chaise et fit la même chose que Casey.

Il se leva et alla voir son meilleur ami pour lui demander quelques petites choses.

\- Toi aussi tu profites de ça ?

\- Oui, j'avoue que je suis un peu en retard sur certains dossiers et le chef m'a demandé de les lui rendre avant la fin de la garde.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune lieutenant du camion 3

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

\- Est-ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement ?

\- Pas que je saches ! Elle ne réponds pas à mes messages et encore moins à mes appels.

\- Tu sais une relation longue distance ne se construit pas à coup de messages et encore moins d'appels.

\- Je sais merci. Maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai quelques petites choses à faire.

Le jeune lieutenant ne s'était pas sentit vexé que son meilleur ami lui demande gentillement de le laisser tranquille. C'était une question d'habitude.

Le soleil était en train de se lever et comme pour certains habitants de Chicago c'était son moment préféré. Les gens qui se levaient allaient se préparer pour travailler alors que la caserne du 51 allait rentrer , ils avaient réussis à sauver des vies pendant ces 24 heures de garde et ça il en était très fier.

Un bon petit déjeuner et une bonne douche et un gros dodo jusqu'à la prochaine garde.

Le manque de sommeil depuis quelques semaines se faisait cruellement ressentir et il sentit le besoin de se plonger dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses gardes. Tout le monde ne le voyait quasiment plus au Molly depuis quelques semaines et ils s'inquiétaient tous à son sujet mais toute l'équipe n'osait pas lui demander.

Matt était quasiment sur la défensive quand on lui posait la question quand il s'agissait de Gabby et de son état.

Le dîner qui se trouvait sur Rochester Street avait de quoi lui faire lécher les babines, les déjeuners étaient à 6 dollars environ et ils étaient recommandés par toute la ville de Chicago. C'était son endroit favori, il prendrait le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et viendrait ensuite le temps d'aller se reposer chez lui. Après tout il n'était qu'à peine 7 heures 30.

La première chose qu'il fit quand il rentra chez lui fut de sauter dans son lit, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage quand il s'était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

Son téléphone s'était mis à sonner et il regarda le nom sur le cadran du téléphone et décrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

-Chef Hatcher ?

\- Bonjour Capitaine Casey, je ne vous déranges pas ?

\- Non qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Est ce qu'il serait possible de se voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas de souçis ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'aurais juste besoin de vous voir à l'état major sur les coups de 16 heures cet après-midi ?

\- A 16 heures à l'état major.

Le jeune capitaine raccrocha son téléphone et posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Il n'était que 11 heures et ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Hatcher était le chef des secouristes au département des pompiers de Chicago. C'était aussi lui qui avait envoyé Dawson à Porto Rico pour venir en aide aux personnes qui avaient été victimes de l'Ouragan.

Quelque chose n'allait pas selon lui si le chef Hatcher l'avait appelé. Son cœur était en train de rater un battement, une de ces crises d'angoisse était en train de faire son apparition. Le cachet de médicaments se trouvait sur la table de nuit, sa main tremblait et il avait du mal à saisir le petit flacon orange avec le couvercle blanc. Casey prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se détendre comme le lui avait apprit le docteur Shondray Parker son psychiatre.

Il réussit à ouvrir au bout de 5 bonnes minutes le flacon de médicament et prit un comprimé blanc avec un verre d'eau pétillante.

Une fois le médicament avalé, les effets de ses mains qui tremblaient avaient finit par s'estomper. Il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et régla son alarme de téléphone portable sur les coups de 13 heures ça lui laisserait le temps de grappiller encore deux bonnes heures de sommeil et de se préparer tranquillement.

Se trouvant devant le département des pompiers de Chicago, il se gara juste à la place réservé aux personnes qui travaillaient pour la ville en temps que pompiers. Il crut reconnaître la voiture de son meilleur ami ainsi que le chef de bataillon de la caserne 51.

Le département était un ensemble de bâtiments plus grand les uns que les autres. D'un autre côté se trouvait l'école qui formait les futurs pompiers de Chicago et de l'autre se trouvait les bureaux des responsables des différents services.

Matt entra dans le building et monta dans l'ascenseur en face de l'entrée. Il monta dedans avec une dizaine de personnes et crut reconnaître deux de ses collègues comme étant son chef et le lieutenant du camion 3.

Ce fut le cas quand il salua le jeune capitaine de l'échelle ainsi que Boden.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il à Kelly.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais bonjour quand même.

Kelly avait remarqué que son ami avait enlevé son alliance. Tous les trois se saluèrent quand même.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda cette fois ci Kelly à Boden.

\- Je sais que ça concerne Dawson mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous deux.

\- Dawson… demanda Casey.

Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Tous les trois se trouvaient devant le bureau du chef des ambulanciers, la secrétaire leur demanda de s'asseoir qu'il était prévenu qu'ils venaient d'arriver tous les trois.

Le commissaire Grissom venait de sortir du bureau de Hatcher et remarqua les deux officiers et le chef de bataillon mais n'eut aucun mot à leur égard.

\- De pire en pire lança Casey.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers le jeune capitaine de l'échelle. Kelly lança un regard qui voulait dire doucement à Casey car ils venaient d'entrer dans le bureau de Hatcher.

-Bonjour Messieurs ! Entrez…

Les 3 pompiers de la caserne 51 entrèrent en même temps dans le bureau du chef des secouristes du département des pompiers de Chicago.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda t'il aux 3 hommes.

Boden assura que oui et parlait au nom de son lieutenant et de son capitaine même si on voyait plus de cernes sur son visage qu'auparavant.

-ça va la routine habituelle. Répondirent les deux autres membres du 51.

\- Bien si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas une chose à vous annoncer au téléphone. Y a quelques semaines, la saison sec à commencé à Porto Rico, ce qui veut dire que de grosses précipitations sur la plupart du pays. Ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses, c'est que y a quelque jours y a eu un tremblement de terre.

\- Est ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Gabby ? Demanda Matt.

\- j'y arrive capitaine Casey. J'ai eu quelques nouvelles et Gabriella Dawson était avec l'unité 13 pour essayer de sauver le plus de personnes possible sauf que deux jours après nous avons eu un dernier contact avec elle et il semblerait que Dawson soit portée disparue.

Une seconde fois le cœur de Matt s'arrêta quelques secondes.

\- Portée disparue ?

Une quinte de toux venant de sa part fit son apparition.

-Pardon. Vous avez dit portée-disparue ?

\- Matt calme toi, portée disparue ne veut pas dire morte, elle est peu être blessée et elle ne peut pas s'en sortir seule.

Encore une chose à ne pas dire.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que j'ai besoin de renfort de secours. j'en ai parlé à l'adjoint Hudson et au commissaire Grissom qui sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi, vous êtes la meilleure équipe des pompiers de Chicago et Dawson est quand même une des votre.

Hatcher regarda Casey quand il prononça le dernier mot.

\- D'accord pourquoi ? Demanda Boden.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, vous irez donner un coup de main aux renforts qui sont là bas. Le département est d'accord pour vous détacher pour que vous puissiez y aller. Vous n'avez qu'a choisir quelques membres de la caserne 51 qui vous accompagneront. Les personnes qui resteront à la caserne seront rejoints par d'autres membres d'autres unités pour que la caserne soit toujours active. Bien sur vos salaires seront payés pendant que vous serez là bas et une prime sera donnée aux personnes qui seront avec vous.

\- Juste une petite question qui n'est pas entrée en ligne de mire, qui est ce qui va nous payer le billet d'avion ? Demanda Boden.

\- Y a le fond d'aide américain qui prendra en charge les frais liés à votre départ.

\- Combien d'hommes avez vous besoin ?

\- l'ambulancière Brett ainsi que vos hommes sur l'échelle 81 et le camion 3 seraient les bienvenus.

\- Grosso-modo une dizaine de personnes c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Le départ aurait lieu quand ?

\- Le temps de tout régler et en fin de semaine si tout va bien !

\- Ok répondit Boden.

Severide & Casey lui avaient fait signe que c'était ok pour eux aussi. Les 3 membres de la caserne 51 donnèrent la main pour le remercier et ils sortirent du bureau inquiets de ce qui les attendaient là bas à Porto Rico.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de Chicago mais il faisait quand même froid pour un mois d'Avril.

Les 3 membres de la seconde équipe du 51 venaient de sortir du département des pompiers de la ville de Chicago avec quelques nouvelles qui n'étaient quand même pas très rassurantes selon eux.

Le chef Hatcher n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'unité dans laquelle se trouvait Dawson et encore moins des nouvelles de Dawson par la même occasion.

Boden avait partagé les appels avec Casey & Severide, ils avaient demandés l'autorisation à Hermann & Otis s'ils pouvaient avoir le bar juste pour eux deux petites heures cet après midi. Les deux officiers avaient acceptés sans aucun soucis. Toute la seconde équipe du 51 avait répondu présente à l'appel du chef et du lieutenant ainsi que du capitaine du 51.

Le bar était exceptionnellement fermé au public en cette fin d'après midi d'avril mais il ré-ouvrirait aux alentours de 19 heures 30 pour la soirée.

Boden était devant le bar sur un tabouret et un verre de bière à la main, Hermann avait décidé qu'ils l'avaient tous mérités en cette fin de journée et vu la garde qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

\- Bonjour ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici en cette fin de journée, ce n'est pas pour prendre un verre de bière bien que ça viendra après.

L'équipe semblait sourire aux déclarations de leur chef de bataillon.

\- Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est que l'heure est assez grave ! Vous vous souvenez que l'une des notre est partie en mission i mois de ça à Porto Rico.

-Gabby lança un des membres de l'équipe.

Boden hocha la tête pour dire qu'il s'agissait bien de Dawson.

\- Malheureusement en début de semaine la terre à tremblé à Porto Rico et il y a eu de gros dégats dans l'ensemble de la région et surtout à l'endroit où Dawson était en train d'aider les gens.

Il n'était pas rare que la terre soit assez en colère en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus gros souçis qu'il y est ! Il semblerait que l'unité 13 celle dans laquelle soit Dawson soit portée disparue.

-ça veut dire que Dawson est portée disparue elle aussi ? Demanda un des hommes de Boden.

Le chef était en train de remarquer la réaction des gens qui l'entouraient. Tout le monde appréciait plus où moins Gabby et la savoir en danger ne les rassuraient pas. Ils étaient tous en train de parler en même temps.

\- Si vous plaît lança Boden.

Kelly siffla un bon coup pour faire taire le groupe de personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bar.

\- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas plus de précisions à propos de ce qui s'est passé là bas, les secours étant réduits à cause de ces deux catastrophes simultanés.

Toute l'équipe semblait sous le choc que ce soit Hermann, Otis, Cruz, Mouch et Sylvie et pour finir Kidd. Tous avaient noués une complicité avec la jeune femme.

La caserne du 51 était une famille même si Dawson avait décidé de rejoindre un autre pays pour porter secours à d'autres personnes, elle restait quand même un membre à part du 51.

Boden avait décidé d'expliquer à son équipe comment ça allait se passer pour eux dans les prochains jours.

\- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont une famille ici à Chicago et qu'il est difficile de prendre une décision dès maintenant concernant Dawson et son équipe. La caserne du 51 ne vous en tiendra pas pour responsable si vous décider de ne pas participer au sauvetage de l'unité 13. On vous comprends parfaitement. La caserne sera quand même ouverte quand nous serons partis porter secours. Il nous faut quelques personnes prêtes à aider d'autres gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Brett regarda Boden et lui fit signe de la tête.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Sylvie.

Puis ce fut au tour de Hermann qui leva la main ainsi que Cruz puis Otis, Kidd et Mouch.

\- Merci beaucoup les amis. Sachez juste que vos salaires seront maintenus et que vous aurez le droit à une prime pour tous ceux qui partent avec nous.

Casey dut laisser son équipe pendant quelques minutes et rejoignit les wc. Il souhaitait se rafraîchir un peu avant de revenir parmi eux.

Il ne se sentait pas trop bien aussi à vrai dire. Les tremblements avaient repris depuis quelques secondes et il ne voulait pas les montrer à qui que ce soit mais Brett avait détourné la tête au bon moment ainsi que Boden. Casey ne les remarqua pas tous les deux qu'ils l'avaient vus.

Severide remarqua l'absence du capitaine du 51. Sylvie lui indiqua qu'il devait certainement se trouver dans les wc. Il ouvrit la porte et le remarqua devant le robinet des WC.

\- ça va ? Demanda le jeune lieutenant du camion 3 à son ami et collègue.

-ça va !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe et ne me dit pas rien car je ne te croirait pas.

Le jeune lieutenant se donna un autre coup d'eau sur le visage avant d'affronter son ami. Il se retourna vers lui.

\- Elle a demandé le divorce ! Lâcha t'il.

Kelly eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle venant de la part de Casey.

\- Quand ?

\- J'ai reçu les papiers en début de semaine. Je suppose qu'elle a du les prendre avant de s'envoler pour Porto Ric mois.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit de suite ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça allait changer ? Elle veut le divorce Kelly. Je suppose que j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle me le demande ?

\- Toi faire quelque chose de mal ? Tu est quelqu'un de bien et je ne t'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose de mal de toute ta vie. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de te jeter sous l'ascenseur comme hier ?

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas suicidaire Kelly, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment chez moi.

\- Parle moi !

\- Je ne veux pas en parler désolé mais j'ai déjà du mal à me comprendre moi même.

\- Si tu n'en parles pas personne ne peut t'aider.

\- Fout moi la paix. Lui lança le capitaine de l'échelle des pompiers.

Casey était sortit des wc ainsi que de l'établissement que géraient Hermann & Otis. Boden était allé voir Kelly pour lui demander ce qui venait de se passer.

Jamais il n'avait vu son capitaine dans un état pareil.

Kelly avait prit à part Boden mais toute l'équipe qui devait porter secours à l'unité 13 se trouvait devant lui. Il avait prit le chef de bataillon sous les bras et s'étaient mis à l'écart pour parler. Ils avaient décidés de leur laisser un peu de place.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que Casey est parti ?

\- Je sais pas mais je sais une chose, c'est Dawson lui a demandé le divorce et c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état là.

Boden n'était pas le genre de personne a aller fouiller dans les histoires de cœur de son équipe. Tout le monde avait une vie en dehors de la caserne et tout le monde n'était pas forcément au courant de ce qui se passait. Casey était quand même un des officiers les plus discrets de la caserne et tout le monde pensait la même chose que lui.

\- est ce que tu peux me répéter ça ?

\- elle lui a demandé le divorce. Il a reçu la lettre en début de semaine d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et elle attendu 7 mois avant de lui envoyer les papiers.

\- est ce que tu pense qu'il sera capable de faire du bon boulot là bas ?

\- Si je pense qu'il sera capable de faire du bon boulot ? C'est un des meilleurs capitaine de Caserne que je connais et c'est un des meilleurs avec moi dans notre domaine. Si vous pensez le contraire, je vous retient de suite, rien et ni personne ne pourra le faire retenir ici pendant qu'on sera là bas.

\- C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Tous les deux nous sommes d'accord.

Severide hocha la tête pour dire oui. Les deux hommes retournèrent pour se joindre à l'équipe pour boire un coup.

Casey était bien trop fatigué pour se joindre à eux, il avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette quand il avait hurlé sur Kelly.

Le jeune homme ne se reconnaissait plus depuis quelques semaines et Kelly avait bien raison de penser qu'il était quasiment suicidaire sur toutes les missions qu'ils avaient effectués ensemble depuis quelques semaines.

Ses mains se trouvaient sur le volant quand il démarra le pick-up. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était arrivé chez lui. Les cartons qui se trouvaient dans le couloir menant à l'entrée n'étaient plus là.

Il avait téléphoné à Antonio pour demander s'il pouvait venir les chercher. C'était ce que souhaitait Dawson. Elle lui avait écrit un message qui lui demandait de trier ses affaires et à Antonio de venir les chercher. C'était y a deux semaines auparavant.

Malgré un manque de temps et son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps, Antonio était quand même venu les chercher.

Il avait envoyé un sms à Casey qu'il n'avait pas pu lire puisse qu'ils étaient en réunion, Antonio lui expliquait qu'il était au courant de la situation et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de prendre quelques jours pour venir les aider. Que c'était selon lui impossible.

L'appartement semblait vide et triste, quelques affaires traînaient sur le canapé, une couverture ainsi que quelques boites de nourriture chinoise traînaient sur la table basse. Quelques flacons de médicaments se trouvaient eux aussi en compagnie de bouteille de bière ainsi qu'un carton de pizza.

Kelly avait essayé de l'appeler au moins une dizaine de fois, non pas pour demander à Casey de s'excuser mais de venir essayer de manger un morceau avec lui.

Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone et effaça les nombreux messages vocaux et sms laissés par son ami. Son téléphone se trouva sur sa table basse, il avait laissé un mode pour filtrer ses messages et appels mais il le laissait allumé car il s'en servait comme pour une alarme.

Kelly se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis et collègues, ils avaient décidés de commander quelques pizzas et s'étaient retrouvés à l'appartement du jeune lieutenant du camion numéro 3 pour qu'ils puissent se réunir.

Le jeune homme se sentait presque impuissant face à la réaction de son ami de longue date. Tout le monde avait ses humeurs mais là il lui avait presque hurlé dessus.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Casey de hurler sur qui que ce soit mais quand Boden expliqua la situation à son équipe tout le monde avait compris ce que Casey pouvait ressentir encore plus en ce moment.

Kelly essayait de comprendre son ami, le divorce était quelque chose qui pouvait presque ruiner une vie. Il l'avait bien remarqué quand ses parents avaient divorcés tous les deux quand il avait 10 ans. Sa mère avait obtenu la garde de son fils et quand il y eu le jugement c'était une fois sur deux pour la visite avec son père.

Mais quelque chose secouait encore plus son ami de longue date et il voulait savoir ce qui le secouait encore plus. Le jeune lieutenant savait que ça ne serait certainement pas ce soir qu'il trouverait ce qui secouait encore plus Casey mais il ferait en sorte de l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kelly était revenu chez son ami et collègue de longue date mais ça n'avait pas changé quoi que ce soit. Casey était chez lui et ne voulait pas ouvrir à qui que ce soit et ni même à son meilleur ami. Il lui avait envoyé pas mal de sms et de coups de téléphone mais sans grand succès. Le jeune capitaine de la caserne 51 ne répondait à aucun de ses sms et encore moins ses appels.

Kelly savait que Casey pouvait être le genre de personne à se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Il l'avait bien remarqué quand Ally était morte dans un incendie et de façon criminelle. Il avait été le voir et essayer de réconforter son ami mais il ne l'avait pas laissé entrer chez lui, il y avait que Dawson qui avait pu montrer la main sans se faire agresser.

Tout tournait autour de Dawson depuis quelques temps.

Les quelques jours avant qu'ils ne partent à Porto Rico avaient étés donnés aux membres de l'équipe partante du 51.

Ces quelques jours avaient étés les bienvenus au sein des membres du 51. Casey avait pu aller voir son psychiatre avant de partir et faire le plein de ses médicaments. Les boites étaient en train de se vider au fur et à mesure qu'il les prenaient.

Le jeune capitaine était bien conscient que ce n'était pas des bonbons mais des médicaments qui l'aidaient à aller mieux. Il y avait moins de stress et moins de crises d'angoisses depuis qu'il prenait ce traitement.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait et c'était tant mieux comme ça.

Être pompier et avoir des crises d'angoisses n'était pas une bonne équation. Il le savait et en était conscient.

Soit il essayait de contrôler ses crises d'angoisses et il gérait la chose le plus discrètement possible, soit quelqu'un de l'équipe était au courant et ça pouvait être la fin de sa carrière au sein du département des pompiers de Chicago.

Kelly frappa quelques coups à la porte de son vieil ami sans aucune réponse de sa part. Ce dernier ne fut malheureusement pas décidé à se sortir de son lit. La fatigue était de rigueur et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool et les quelques boites de médicament jonchaient sur la commode et ces derniers ne l'y avaient pas aidés.

Il toqua une dernière fois avec la paume de sa main espérant faire du bruit mais rien.

\- Casey, je sais que tu est là, ouvre si te plaît.

Le jeune capitaine du département des pompiers de Chicago referma les yeux et mit un oreiller sous sa tête.

\- Qu'on me foute la paix ! Pas maintenant ! lança le jeune capitaine du 51.

Kelly crut l'entendre par derrière la porte mais il du se résoudre à faire le chemin retour jusqu'à son appartement et dans l'idée de terminer à préparer son sac de voyage.

Il n'avait encore préparé ses affaires en amont essayant de chercher un moyen de faire revenir Casey à la surface avant qu'il ne noie totalement.

Kelly Severide était bien le genre de personne à préparer ses affaires à la dernière minute. Quand à Casey même si son état laissait à désirer, son sac de voyage était déjà préparé depuis qu'il savait qu'ils allaient là bas.

Son passeport se trouvait sur son sac de voyage ainsi que quelques papiers. Le départ se ferait que le lendemain au petit matin et il aurait tout le temps de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Tout avait été rangé de peur que la voisine ne vienne juste jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Elle savait qu'il travaillait au département des pompiers de Chicago.

Le van qui allait amener l'équipe à l'aéroport de Chicago O'Hare se trouvait devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Casey.

La navette était venue les chercher de bonne heure car les embouteillages sur Chicago commenceraient de bonne heure même si l'aéroport se trouvait qu'à une demi heure de leurs habitations respectives.

Le vol n'était prévu qu'à 6 heures 30 mais le temps de les récupérer, ils seraient là bas en temps et en heure.

-Encore une lança le jeune pompier en portant la pilule à sa bouche. Un verre d'eau et elle serait à l'intérieur de lui même.

Les médicaments que le docteur Gray lui avaient prescrit fonctionnaient bien depuis quelques temps. Les petites gélules blanches ne devaient pas être pris avec un verre d'alcool sinon c'était un aller retour à l'hôpital et il en était hors de question.

On sonnait à sa porte, c'était certainement le conducteur qui avait pour fonction de les amener jusqu'à l'aéroport.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Casey !

\- Bonjour lança le jeune capitaine nonchalamment.

\- Je suis la personne qui vient vous chercher pour vous amener à O'Hare.

\- Ok vous pouvez me laisser quelques secondes le temps de tout vérifier.

\- Pas de soucis.

Mentalement il fit le tour de son appartement pour s'assurer que tout était OK avant son départ, sa voisine avait les clefs si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas en son absence.

Il prit son sac à dos et vérifia que son téléphone portable et son billet ainsi que son passeport étaient à l'intérieur.

Son ordinateur portable lui permettrait de finir les rapports et les envoyer au Q.G.

Kelly, Mouch, Brett, Otis, Hermann et Kidd se trouvait derrière le chauffeur. Cruz se trouvait devant ses autres amis accompagné par Boden. Il ne restait que la place à côté du chauffeur.

Toutes les personnes réunis au sein du Van étaient les seuls à avoir acceptés de donner un coup de main aux secours à Porto Rico.

Tous formaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille même si elle était en quelque sorte désunie.

\- Bonjour Casey lança Boden qui se trouvait à côté de Kelly.

\- Chef ! Bonjour tout le monde.

Toute l'équipe le salua. Ce n'était pas des vacances et tout le monde en avait conscience.

Hermann donna un gobelet de café à son supérieur et ami.

\- ça te réveillera. Lait et sucre comme tu l'aimes.

Brett était calée entre Otis & Cruz Sa tête contre l'épaule de Cruz.

\- Elle fini sa nuit lança le jeune pompier de Chicago.

La jeune femme était à moitié endormi mais écouta quand même la conversation entre les 2 jeunes gens.

\- Je t'entends Cruz !

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit la jeune femme l'appeler par son nom.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non pas le moins du monde.

Kelly eut un petit sourire en coin, ils étaient peu être déstabilisés par cette situation mais ils étaient liés quoi qu'ils en disent.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus total. L'heure à laquelle ils étaient partis même s'ils connaissaient la même chose quand ils étaient de garde leur permettait de se reposer. Même pour le chef Boden. Être pompier n'était pas un métier de tout repos.

C'était être quasiment sur le qui-vive à chaque garde quelque soit la situation. Même constat pour les ambulanciers.

A ce propos, Sylvie en parlerait quand ils seraient rentrés à Chicago à Boden.

Émilie, sa nouvelle coéquipière n'était pas Dawson mais elle était un élément sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.

Brett savait que Dawson ne reviendrait pas, c'était inéluctable. Gabby l'avait mis au courant avant le terrible tremblement de terre.

La jeune femme se sentait plus que jamais seule depuis que sa meilleure amie était partie. Elle en voulait à Casey qui n'avait pas su la retenir. Ce n'était pas totalement la faute de Casey, le départ de Gabby mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux deux.

Boden était en train de jeter un coup d'œil à ses officiers. Il avait beaucoup de chance de les avoir même si certains jours n'étaient pas terribles. Tous étaient liés comme les doigts de la main.

Tous ces officiers avaient chacun une famille pour ainsi dire mais ils avaient répondus présents et avaient décidés de donner un coup de main.

Et ça n'avait pas de prix.

-Messieurs & Mesdames nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport de Chicago O'Hare, j'espère que vous avez passés un bon trajet avec notre compagnie de transport privé.

A ce moment là tout le monde était plus où moins réveillé. Ils avaient chacun pour ainsi dire un sac à dos et une petite valise avec le strict nécessaire.

Certains semblaient assez nerveux avant de prendre l'avion surtout en particulier Cruz. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais prit pour aller voir son frère en Floride.

Pour aller rejoindre ce dernier, il devait se taper 10 heures aller-retour rien qu'en bus. Le jeune pompier des secours 3 commença à paniquer quand il remarqua les gros Boeing stationnés devant eux de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Jamais il n'avait osé dire à un des membres de la caserne 51 qu'il avait peur de monter en avion.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Cruz ? Demanda Boden.

\- Si tout va bien chef ! Vous pensez qu'on va devoir prendre un de ces gros coucou ?

\- J'avoue que j'en sais absolument rien, je sais juste que nous allons prendre un vol régulier en direction de San Juan.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Cruz ? Tu as peur de prendre l'avion ? Demanda la jeune ambulancière.

\- Non tout va bien.

Casey s'approcha de lui sans que les autres ne remarquent quelque chose. Il sortit sa petite boite orange et lui demanda s'il voulait prendre un de ces petits bonbons.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup mais ça va aller.

Cruz lui montra ses boules quies et les quelques magasines qu'il avait prit avant de partir. Tous étaient avec les valises et sac à dos mais ils avaient aperçus quelques personnes avec des grosses caisses de matériaux qu'ils avaient poussés devant le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne.

\- C'est notre matériel ? Demanda Kelly.

\- Oui, l'armée a refusé de nous affrêter un avion alors le département des pompiers de Chicago a décidé que le matériel pouvait partir en avion sans soucis avec l'autorisation de la compagnie aérienne.

L'équipe du 51 était en train de regarder le tableau avec les horaires de départ des vols et ceux d'arrivés.

Brett était partie chercher quelques paquets de bonbons ainsi que des magazines qui feraient son affaire pendant le vol et un bon chocolat chaud.

\- Rien que ça Brett ? Demanda Otis.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Serait-tu jaloux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, je me demandais juste comment tu fait pour assimiler tant de calories ?

\- Est -ce que tu t'est déjà posé la question ? Est ce que c'est rien que pour moi ? Où alors je vais partager ?

\- Je sais pas je te laisse choisir.

La jeune femme lui tendit le paquet de bonbon qu'il avait remarqué dans le sac.

-Tiens !

Otis la remercia en lui déposant un petit bisou rapide sur la joue ce qui fit fulminer Cruz intérieurement.

Otis savait que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour la jeune femme et rigola lui aussi intérieurement. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. L'équipe du 51 embarqua vers le chemin de la douane.

Otis était en train de discuter avec Brett et Cruz tous les 3 s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Tandis que Hermann & Mouch étaient eux aussi en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

Kidd était certainement en train de faire des câlins avec Kelly tandis que Boden regarda son téléphone portable, il était en train d'envoyer des sms à Donna son épouse.

Casey regarda quand à lui son téléphone portable à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Regarder les dernières nouvelles ainsi que les applications qu'il avait installés dernièrement.

Le téléphone portable de Dawson donnait directement sur sa messagerie. Le jeune capitaine des pompiers de Chicago espéra que cet appel puisse déboucher sur quelque chose de concret. Que Dawson puisse répondre à cet appel mais hélas sans succès.

Son téléphone devait certainement être H.S.

Les membres de l'équipe du 51 étaient en train de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, ce dernier était immense. Les autres destinations donnaient envie d'embarquer.

Une fois la douane de passée, toute l'équipe était en train d'attendre devant la porte d'embarquement. Une bonne heure plus tard et tous étaient en train de rentrer dans l'avion.

En rangée de deux, l'équipe cherchait désespérément les places qui leur étaient attribués. Les hôtesses de l'air étaient en train de leur montrer les places.

Boden se retrouva avec Casey, Brett s'était retrouvé à un siège à l'arrière des deux amis Cruz & Otis. Tandis que Hermann était avec Mouch, son ami depuis plus de 20 ans. Kelly comme par le plus grand des hasard se trouvait avec Kidd une place un peu plus loin au devant de l'équipe.

Cruz avait déjà sorti les boules quiès ainsi que son téléphone portable mais une jeune femme hôtesse de l'air lui avait demandé de l'éteindre car c'était interdit sur les vols.

Les hôtesses de l'air étaient en train d'expliquer aux personnes qui avaient embarqués à l'intérieur de l'avion les consignes de sécurité.

Le vol s'était plutôt bien passé les 4 heures entre Chicago & San Juan à Porto Rico avaient été comme pour ainsi dire reposantes. L'équipe avait consulté les plans des chemins et autres lieux où ils étaient susceptible d'être pris au piège. La température au dehors indiquait presque 30 à l'ombre.

Casey éternua quand il s'était retrouvé à l'aéroport devant un officier de l'immigration.

San Juan était la capitale de Porto Rico, le commandant du centre de secours qui avait accueillit Gabby quelques mois auparavant se trouvait désormais devant l'équipe du 51.

\- Je me présente, je suis John Anderson, je suis le commandant de l'unité 13.

Il serra la main aux membres de l'équipe du 51 et tomba en dernier sur Matt.

\- Matthew Casey ? Demanda le membre de l'unité 13.

\- Oui c'est moi même !

-Gabby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

\- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire ! Lança t'il presque sèchement.

Les membres de l'équipe l'avaient eux aussi ressentit.

C'était comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez Matt. Il avait tellement changé en 7 mois. Ce n'était plus le même.

Encore une énième fois qu'il sortait un mouchoir de sa poche. Quand est ce que ce rhume allait finir.

Une quinte de toux venait de le surprendre.

-ça va pas Matt ? Demanda la jeune ambulancière quand elle le vit se pencher en avant.

\- Si ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Vous êtes son mari ? Demanda le commandant de l'unité 13 à Matt

\- Ex mari.

Les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas étonnés, ils étaient au courant des dernières nouvelles dont le divorce de Matt & de Gabby.

L'équipe savait qu'ils avaient du se séparer mais rien en ce qui concernait un potentiel divorce avant que Kelly & Boden ne leur en parle.

\- Matt, je suis désolé lança Brett.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il ne souhaitait pas que son équipe soit au courant que ses amis soient au courant.

\- Pas grave lança le jeune homme en regardant le sol.

Même Boden n'avait rien dit en ce qui concernait, il connaissait que trop bien ce que Casey pouvait ressentir à ce moment là.

Il remarqua le changement de comportement de son capitaine du 51.

Kelly & Boden savaient ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était certainement une mauvaise passe. Boden avait remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose qu'il avait prit des cachets. Ce n'était pas des sucreries comme l'avait laissé entendre Kelly.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le commandant de l'unité 13 avait prit le groupe du 51 et l'avait amené jusqu'à deux grands van. C'était pour les accompagner jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Tous plus où moins semblaient avoir prit un peu de repos quand ils s'étaient installés dans l'avion. Pour Cruz, le vol s'était passé sans trop de soucis, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire depuis des années.

C

'était vraiment un plaisir de prendre l'avion.

Il pourrait venir voir son frère plus souvent en Floride.

-ça va Cruz ? Demanda Otis.

\- C'était pas si mal de prendre l'avion en réalité.

\- Tu n'a pas eu peur ?

\- C'est juste quand tu le prends la première fois, ça peut te paraître bizarre mais ensuite c'est super cool.

\- Oui, c'est sur !

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de San Juan et il faisait limite trop chaud. Le thermomètre dépassait les quasi 30°C au dehors.

Casey avait reprit une autre petite pilule blanche, cette fois ci tout le monde l'avait vu, toute l'équipe qui comptait comme sa famille.

Mais l'équipe du 51 ignora pas pour autant ce qui se passait avec Casey. Boden attendait juste le bon moment pour en parler.

En espérant qu'il y est un bon moment pour en parler avec le jeune capitaine des pompiers du 51 car c'était difficile de prendre ce temps là.

Soit il repoussait l'échéance soit il réfutait l'idée de parler à ses collègues et amis.

C'était une façon, sa façon de se protéger, d'éviter d'avoir de la peine car c'était certainement le cas depuis que Dawson était partie.

Casey n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait facilement ses sentiments, il les cachaient au fond de lui même.

L'hôtel se trouvait en bord de mer, quelques palmiers jonchaient le devant. C'était l'hôtel « El Convento » c'était un 4 étoiles. Il y avait une piscine mais pas sur que l'équipe puisse en profiter.

Il disposait de 2 restaurants et ils pourraient en profiter.

L'équipe se présenta devant le comptoir et une belle jeune femme d'environ 30 ans se présenta à eux. C'était l'adjointe du directeur.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à San Juan, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le beau temps et que vous avez fait bon voyage. Que puis je pour vous ?

Boden fut le premier à poser ses sacs juste devant le comptoir.

\- Bonjour nous sommes l'équipe du 51 et le commandant de l'unité 13 de Porto Rico, est ce que vous avez des chambres de réservé pour nous.

\- Oui Monsieur Boden. Je n'ai que 5 chambres à vous proposer. Certaines sont avec des lits simples et deux sont avec des lits doubles.

Stella & Kelly se regardaient tous les deux dans le blanc des yeux. C'était la chambre pour eux deux.

Boden fut le seul à avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Hermann & Mouch seraient tous les deux dans la même chambre. Kelly & Stella s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la chambre. Cruz et Otis étaient tous les deux dans la chambre tandis que Brett se trouvait avec Casey.

Tous prirent quartier de leurs chambres respectives. Sylvie fut étonné quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas deux lits simples dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Casey mais un lit double avec une grande taille.

Elle refusait de dormir avec le mari de sa meilleure amie même s'ils étaient tous les deux en instance de divorce.

La jeune ambulancière descendit à nouveau à la réception et se retrouva face à face avec l'adjointe de direction.

\- Je suis désolé mais il ne nous reste plus de chambres dans notre hôtel.

Malheureusement la jeune femme allait devoir faire contre fortune bon cœur. L'hôtel était plein et les hôtels des alentours étaient eux aussi au complet.

C'était la haute saison à Porto Rico.

\- Et merde lâcha la jeune femme.

Elle envoya un sms à Kidd pour lui dire qu'elle était un peu dans la merde.

La jeune femme pompier était en train de ranger ses affaires quand elle reçut le sms de son amie. Kidd s'évapora dans les toilettes pour lire le sms de son téléphone portable.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Dans la chambre que Moi & Casey partageons, on a un grand lit.

La jeune femme eut un petit fou rire à la vue du sms. Sylvie et Casey étaient relativement proches en ce moment mais elle refusait la situation mais elle n'eut pas trop le choix.

Stella était revenue dans la chambre, son compagnon était en train de dormir où alors il n'en avait juste l'apparence. Il était sur le ventre et avait les yeux fermés.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- On va devoir rejoindre le commandant de l'unité 13 dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je ne dormais pas, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

\- Tu réfléchissait à quoi ?

\- A nous deux !

la jeune femme se releva du lit et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien ? Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

La jeune femme crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Elle était en train de penser que son compagnon était en train de se séparer de lui.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Kidd lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulait plus de moi, ne me balance plus ce genre de choses à l'avenir.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est une première pour moi !

\- Qu'est ce qui est une première ?

Le jeune lieutenant du camion 3 se rapprocha de sa compagne.

\- Tu me fait peur Kelly !

Le jeune pompier souffla dans ses mains.

\- Je t'aime Stella et je suis heureux d'être avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on passe toi & moi à la vitesse supérieure si tu acceptes.

\- qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te rassure, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser mais de revivre ensemble. j'aimerais cette fois ci en temps que couple.

La jeune femme sembla stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il. Tu voulais que je te demande en mariage ?

\- Non, enfin je sais pas trop, enfin oui. Je sais pas trop.

Kelly s'était levé de son lit.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aime ce que je vis avec toi. Le mariage pas encore pour moi, je t'aime et ça ne changera pas de sitôt.

Le jeune lieutenant du camion 3 la regarda, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Le mariage très peu pour moi. Tu l'a bien vu avec mes parents ?

\- Oh ça oui.

Tous les deux se mirent à rigoler.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer.

L'équipe du 51 était enfin dans le hall de l'hôtel et il était un peu plus de midi à l'horloge.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer un peu et que l'hôtel vous plaît.

\- oui c'est un hôtel assez confortable.

Le chef de la caserne regarda son équipe et tout le monde était du même avis.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils avaient quasiment tous leurs lunettes de soleil. Des tenus adaptés à la température du pays.

\- On va aller faire notre réunion dans le restaurent qui se trouve juste en bas de la rue. Et je vous y invite.

L'équipe du 51 avec le commandant de l'unité 13 prirent le chemin du restaurant. Boden fut le dernier du groupe avec Sylvie.

\- Alors tu vas bien ?

\- oui ça va !

\- Comment va Casey.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien, enfin je pense.

\- Si je te demanda ça, c'est que tu as du voir comme tout le monde les cachets que Casey est en train de prendre en ce moment.

\- Oui, je les ai vu mais je ne serais pas ce que c'est à moins de prendre la dite boite et de regarder ce que c'est. Je suis désolé chef mais ça va pas être possible à moins que vous ayez une solution.

\- Je suis conscient que je t'en demande beaucoup trop.

\- C'est pas là le soucis, c'est que si je me mets à fouiller dans les affaires de Casey et qu'il me voit faire, je risque de perdre son amitié et sa confiance en même temps. Déjà que Gabby est partie, elle lui a même demandé le divorce aussi.

\- Personne n'était au courant chef, Matt est quelqu'un de trop discret par rapport à certaines personnes.

-ça je suis bien conscient. Je suis désolé c'est juste que je m'inquiètes pour Casey. C'est comme un fils pour moi.

\- Je sais chef ! J'aurais aimé en faire plus.

Le chef du 51 et l'ambulancière avaient finit de discuter quand Casey remonta vers eux deux.

\- Si vous voulez savoir, y a qu'à demander. Lança le capitaine du 51. Je vous entends parler de moi car je suis juste à côté de vous deux.

A suivre…


End file.
